Himitsu no Kimochi
by rini124
Summary: After an incident at a carnival, Subaru feels more confused than ever & Luna's unsure of herself if she could be good enough at all. Meanwhile, a man is looking into Subaru and co. for his little "museum"... Subaru/Luna. CelestialShipping.


**Author's Note**

I actually thought of this story a few days ago, but more or less put it on hold...because I suck and stuff XP And was debating on giving it to someone else, but a bunch of people said I should, and thus, I am. This probably won't update as often as Two Years, but hopefully it won't take too long to finish...

I also have no idea when this takes place ; So just kind of...ignore that. XD This will follow the game plot-wise, but may refer to some of the anime _fillers_.

* * *

A man reclined slightly in his chair looking over some videos. "So, these are those kids, aren't they?" He asked to the cat on his lap, stroking it's head. "I think they'll be perfect for our little project, won't they?"

The cat meowed in response before hopping off it's master's lap. Pausing the video in front of a dark-haired boy in blue armor, he noticed two girls in the background looking toward him intently. "Very interesting indeed..."

* * *

Subaru grabbed his visualizer from the table and placed them on his head before glancing at the clock. 7:50AM it read clearly. Plenty of time to get to Luna's house and not be late. Subaru shuttered slightly as he thought of what happened when his blonde-haired friend was angered.

"Now, why did we have to get up early again?" War Rock grumbled.

"What are you complaining about? You don't even sleep."

"So?!"

"Besides, Inchou told us to meet at 8AM..."

* * *

_**Begin Flashback - Previous Day**_

"Well, that was fun, wasn't I?" Luna asked, turning toward the three boys who sighed.

"Shopping isn't really _that_ much fun though, Inchou..." Kizamaro started.

"We stopped in plenty of the stores you guys wanted to go to though and even stopped at the cafeteria for Gonta, despite already having lunch! How could you even think of complaining?" Luna snapped, crossing her arms.

"It's not that, I mean, I'm glad we got to have foo--" Gonta started, before Luna continued.

"Is my company not enough at all?" The girl exclaimed, before turning to Subaru. "And you've gone shopping before so you should be the last to complain."

"Well...I...didn't really enjoy those trips either...but I'm glad we got to check out the new Science Center..." Subaru said nervously.

"Yes, we did have fun at some places, Inchou!" Gonta quickly said.

"And you being there made it much better." Kizamaro added, reassuring the girl.

"Really?" Luna asked, her defenses lowering slightly.

"Yeah. We were happy to go too." Gonta and Kizamaro said in unison.

"And what about you, Hoshikawa-kun?"

"O-Of course...I was glad to."

"Really?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"Good."

Subaru let out a small sigh of relief. It really wasn't _that_ bad or anything. It just wasn't exactly something he enjoyed.

"Anyway, I hope you three don't have any plans for tomorrow either as I have a special surprise for us."

"Really, Inchou?" Gonta asked

The girl nodded excitedly. "And you should feel honored about it, Hoshikawa-kun."

"Honored?" Subaru asked confused, only to receive a nod in return. "Can Tsukasa-kun come to?" He then asked.

Luna pondered a second and then shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"What about Solo-kun?" Kizamaro then asked.

"I would guess that's alright."

"Then how about Misora-chan?" Gonta suddenly asked.

"Yeah! That would be a great idea! You could invite her, right Subaru-kun?" Kizamaro added.

"Yeah, I could do that. I'm sure she'd like to come. So would it be alright, Inchou?"

Luna paused and looked at the three boys, her eyes filled with a cold glare. How she wanted to say no, but all she could do was mumble out a small "I guess."

Kizamaro and Gonta quickly exclaimed excitedly about the pop star possibly joining them.

"Will you two stop?!" Luna quickly exclaimed, causing the two to stop and getting Subaru's complete attention. "I expect you all to be here at 8AM sharp. And you can tell your three invitees that as well. I expect _everyone_ to be on time or you will be in big trouble, are we clear?"

"Yes!" The three said in unison.

Luna then turned her gaze completely to Subaru. "And I especially mean you, Hoshikawa-kun. Understand?"

"Hoshikawa-kun? HOSHIKAWA-KUN!

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"HO-SHI-KA-WA-KUN!" The girl exclaimed at the top of of her lungs.

"Oh...umm...Inchou! Sorry!"

"I'm glad you're on time, but you shouldn't be zoning out like that! Imagine if you walked into something. We can't have you being distracted and everybody is already here...well, except Hibiki-san." Luna explained, Tsukasa waving to Subaru behind her.

"Misora-chan said she'll be taking the wave road."

"How does she even know where we're going?"

"I asked the same thing. She said she'd explain later."

Luna just looked confused, but shrugged. She could always hope the pop star ended up getting lost. However, the girl quickly felt a small wave of anger come when she thought of something. "Why didn't _you_ just take the wave road then?" The girl snapped.

Subaru was taken back by her tone, but answered softly "Well, I just prefer the bus...You know I don't really like being Rockman for the fun of it..."

Luna's complete expression changed as she turned away from him, a small smile on her face. "Well, let's go then. The bus is here, after all."

And with that, the group of six headed onto the bus.

* * *

An hour later, the six were heading off the bus and took a look around. It was a big city and up ahead seemed to be a large amusement park.

"It's about time you all got here. Sheesh..."

"Misora-chan!" Kizamaro and Gonta exclaimed.

"Well, you took the wave road, Misora-chan... You should've realized it would've taken us a while."

"Still, I didn't expect _this_ long." Misora explained, crossing her arms behind her head. "And you could've gone on the wave road with me. I asked and I still don't understand why you said no. It was boring just waiting here by myself."

"You could've come along."

"Well, maybe..." But Misora was interrupted as Luna coughed slightly.

"Shall we get going now?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

The boys agreed and with that, the now group of seven began heading toward the amusement park. Upon reaching the entrance with the name coming into view along with details, the boys became shocked, however, Misora just shrugged.

"R-Rockman Land?!" Gonta managed to spit out.

"Wow... Your face is everywhere, Subaru-kun." Kizamaro added.

"It looks fun though." Tsukasa said calmly.

Subaru was just speechless while War Rock was amused. "Look at that, kid! We're famous now!"

"W-War Rock!"

Solo turned to Misora, noticing her carefree expression. "You're not surprised?"

"My manager mentioned this. It's only open for press right now...and well, Shirogane-san's parents made it so it's no wonder this would be it."

"Really, Inchou?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah... My parents gave me a pass to take as many people as I would like to come with me." Luna explained, handing the man at the ticket stand her card.

"Alright then, let's see..." The man said as he began to scan the card. "Shirogane Luna and guests." He then paused, before his eyes widened. "Shirogane?!"

"Yes. I'm Shirogane Naruo Shirogane Yuriko's daughter. Is that a problem?"

"N-no, of course not. Just...I...erm...please, go right in Shirogane-san. Your guests too. Everything is fine. If you have any problems let me know and please don't tell your parents. I...I...just take these name tags and have fun please!"

The group of seven walked passed the man with each of them saying a small "Thank you" as they went by, took their name tags, and placed them on their tops.

"Guest of Shirogane Luna?" Misora started. "That's lame."

"Well, that's what you're here as, so deal with it. It wasn't my decision for you to come." Luna snapped. The two quickly began to glare at each other before Subaru intervened.

"What does yours say, Inchou?"

"Just 'Shirogane Luna'. Nothing special."

"Oh...umm...Inchou...did you do anything to that guy? He seemed scared." Gonta said.

"I didn't do anything. I've never even met him... I would guess it has something to do with my parents."

"I don't think I'd ever want to work for Inchou's parents..." Kizamaro said softly, resulting in agreeing nods from Subaru and Gonta.

"Inchou, seeing how your parents were behind this place, did you get to have any input?"

"No." Luna said softly before mumbling quietly, hoping nobody would hear. "Why would they even bother doing something like that?"

"Inchou..." Subaru said softly. He figured he wouldn't ask her now, but he still couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for her.

Luna quickly shook her head, trying to perk up. "Why don't we go exploring? There's supposed to be lots of rides and merchandise."

"I think that'd be fun." Tsukasa said cheerfully as a man dressed up similar to "Rockman" holding a bunch of Rockman balloons walked by them.

"Just please tell me we won't see more people like that." Solo stated.

"I agree." War Rock added, while Subaru was just too stunned to say anything.

"There shouldn't be _too_ many...but first..." Luna turned toward the man. "Excuse me sir, could I have a balloon?"

"Of course, little girl!" The man said, handing her a balloon. "That would be..." He paused as he noticed the name tag. "...completely free! Complimentary for you, my dear."

"Thank you very much." Luna responded as she watched the man walk away.

"...Yeah, I'm definitely afraid." Kizamaro whispered.

The group decided to check out some of the rides and places next. It was odd seeing things advertised as "Rockman Burgers" and "Rockdogs", but the group eventually got over them as they rode some of the rides. The passes allowed them to skip the lines full of Press and go on each quickly, which was a lot of fun. It was now later afternoon and the final stop, by Luna's choice, was a merchandise stand.

"And I'll take that...and that too...oh, and that! Of course that..." The girl continued, picking out nearly one of everything in the stand.

"Here you are, Shirogane-san." The woman said softly, handing the girl several bags. "I hope you enjoy."

"Thank you very much, miss." Luna said softly, taking the bags graciously.

"Obsessive freak." Misora mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Luna snapped handing all her stuff to Gonta and Kizamaro, then turning toward the purple-haired girl.

"I'm sure you already heard."

And a glaring contest continued once again.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Subaru mumbled causing War Rock to wonder how Subaru couldn't get it.

"At least _I_ can be honest with my feelings." Misora started.

"I'm _completely_ honest with my feelings."

"Yeah, for _Rockman_. What about _Subaru-kun_?"

"What about Suba--I mean, Hoshikawa-kun?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Misora stated sharply. "Oh, I get it, you just don't want to say anything because you know he doesn't feel that way for you."

"Oh, and you're just assuming he likes you more?"

"I _know_ he does."

"You wish." Luna said coldly.

"What does it matter to you?" Misora asked before continuing mockingly "You only like 'Rockman-sama' after all."

Luna narrowed her eyes, trying with all her power not to do something she'd regret. Misora just continued. "So, leave Subaru-kun to me, after all, he's mine, and I actually like him."

"He is not!" Luna exclaimed, causing the other boys to wonder exactly what whispers were going between them.

Misora leaned closely to Luna and then whispered "Just give up. At least not only I can say I like Subaru-kun, I can say I like all of him."

Luna's eyes widened as she tried not to say anything or let her defensive wall disintegrate. Turning to Subaru, she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off west. "Let's go, Subaru-kun". The girl mumbled, only loud enough for him to hear.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Misora glared, but Luna just started moving faster, dragging the confused boy. She didn't care where she was walking or what she was doing, she just wanted to be away from that girl.

The girl stopped as she walked into someone. "I'm so sorry, I--"

"Would you like to head on?" A man said, a grin on his face, ignoring anything the girl said.

"Erm..." Luna looked toward the confused boy who was trying to catch his breath now that they finally stopped. "Sure." And with that, the two climbed into the little capsule of the ferris wheel.

"Why is she going on first?!" A few cries were heard as the man closed the door. The only answer they got was "Boss' Daughter." But the man seemed to have more on his mind than just that...

Subaru looked toward his blonde haired friend. He wanted to ask her why she dragged him off like that, but he swore she looked like she wanted to cry. What did Misora say to her?

* * *

"What did you say to her?" Solo asked, looking towards the purple haired girl who was beyond frustrated.

"It doesn't matter, however, that wasn't the reaction I wanted." Misora explained before mumbling to herself. "Now if she just went off _without_ Subaru-kun..."

"Could we go get something to eat?" Gonta said softly. "I'm starving."

"I could go for something too..." Tsukasa added.

"I guess. I'm always up for something." Misora said with a shrug. "Let's go then."

So, the five headed over to the food area to try some of those "Rockdogs".

* * *

The two were almost at the top, just a few more minutes and they'd be there. Right in the center.

"Umm...Inchou...?"

"What is it?" Luna asked softly, keeping her gaze away from his.

"I...Why...You..." Subaru wasn't even sure what to say or what to ask first. He felt so mixed and confused. Nothing angry though, just worry.

"Would you like to try again?"

"You...You called me 'Subaru-kun'."

Luna's eyes widened as she turned toward the boy, her face slowly heating up. "I...I didn't mean...to...I..." The girl stuttered. She had called him Subaru-kun while alone and even in her head, but she had never said it out loud when around people, especially not to Subaru himself.

"You can call me Subaru-kun, you know."

"I don't think I can, Hoshikawa-kun." Luna said softly. She didn't feel like she was able to. As close as they were, as strong as she felt for him, she didn't feel she was good enough or like she had the right to.

"I-Inchou..."

"I'm sorry, Hoshikawa-kun. For pulling you along and everything. You did nothing wrong, I was just being stupid."

"Do-don't say that..."

"I'm not really good at these apologies. I'm not used to screwing up so much anymore." Luna sniffled and wiped her eyes, trying to hold back tears.

"It's alright. Everything's fine. Besides, we have a nice view." Subaru said softly, putting on a small smile, as he tried to make the girl feel better.

Luna giggled slightly as she smiled, wiping her eyes. He always had a way of making her tears dry, not that she'd admit it. At that moment, the ferris wheel came to a stop and began to shake, causing Luna to fall onto Subaru.

"S-sorry..." Luna said softly, trying to straighten herself up. Subaru quickly reassured her before War Rock started talking.

"Subaru, put on your visualizer now."

"Right." Subaru said quickly, pushing the glasses down from his head to his face. Virus' were surrounding the ferris wheel and attacking it. "Why now of all places?!"

"I'm not sure, but this is definitely no ordinary attack. Someone or something sent them here."

The ferris wheel shook again as Luna held onto the sides, trying to stay steady. "Hoshikawa-kun, take care of the others first. I'll be fine."

Subaru quickly looked into her eyes, his face full of worry. "Are you crazy?!"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry about me. I've been in these situations before and as Class President, I should be the last to go, kind of like a captain."

"Inchou...You shouldn't talk like that."

"We don't have time to talk this out, just transform already and go!"

Subaru nodded nervously and ducked down to make sure nobody would see him.

"You _better_ not look up my skirt, pervert." Luna remarked, noticing him going low.

"You should know I wouldn't do that!"

"Just like you supposedly wouldn't try something when we were sleeping in a tent together?"

"But I didn't!"

"But I bet you thought about it! After all, you're a filthy pervert who looks into people's private information."

"I already apologized for that!"

"It's not the time to debate!" War Rock quickly shouted.

"R-Right... Denpa-Henkan! Hoshikawa Subaru, on air!" A green light quickly engulfed Subaru and he headed out, making sure to take care of the virus' as he helped save the other people.

"Good luck, Subaru-kun..." Luna whispered softly to herself, placing her hands to her heart.

* * *

"These rockdogs aren't too bad..." Misora said softly as she finished her third one.

"I completely agree!" Gonta explained, finishing off his tenth. Meanwhile, Kizamaro was just finishing his first with Solo and Tsukasa finishing their second.

Immediately, people came running, screaming like crazy, causing the five to quickly turn their heads.

"Excuse me!" Misora exclaimed, stopping one of the ladies running by. "What's going on?!"

"The ferris wheel! Something is wrong with the ferris wheel."

Quickly, the gang began to run over to it, trying to see what the issue is. "And there's nothing either of us can do..." Misora said quickly as they ran, looking toward Solo. "Too many press are around and there's no where for us to hide to transform."

Solo just nodded in agreement, hoping the situation wasn't as bad as it seemed.

* * *

Luna scrambled as she tried to hold on. The doors were opening and the angle made near impossible to keep steady. _'Please hurry, Subaru-kun...'_ She thought softly to herself as she finally lost grip. She was about to scream when she felt steady arms catch her.

"Rockman-sama!" Luna exclaimed, her eyes shining and her heart beating quickly.

Subaru just smiled as he began to land on the ground. The rest of the gang came running up through the press, just as Subaru was completely down.

Quick gossip was going through as the press started taking pictures and saying how the hero the park was named for just came and saved them on the opening day, making the park an even bigger sight to see. Luna, however, was in her own world as she stared. All she could see was her and Subaru. No one else. It was just her in his arms. "Thank you..." Luna said softly and without controlling her actions, she felt herself move closer to the boy until her lips met his, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, and Misora, to become quite angry. As Luna seperated, she continued "..Su--" but stopped immediately as her eyes widened, hearing a loud snap of a camera.

It all came back to her. She wasn't alone, but no, it was much worse, it wasn't just their friends, but she was surrounded by _press_ and had just kissed Subaru, or well, to them, Rockman in front of every single person. Quickly jumping out of his arms, she ran off, feeling frustrated, confused, and most of all...stupid.

"Luna-chan!" Subaru exclaimed without warning as he watched the girl run off. He wasn't even sure what happened, but without another thought, went off back to the Wave Roads to get away from the press and find somewhere safe to transform.

* * *

It was nearly 30 minutes later when Subaru came back to find the gang, minus Luna, waiting for him.

"You took forever..." Misora groaned.

"Well, it was hard to find somewhere safe..." Subaru explained. "And it seems they're still not done." The news reporters were still gossiping on what happened and taking photos.

"Let's just get out of here." Solo said quickly.

"But what about Inchou...?" Subaru said softly.

"I think she left... She headed right out of the park, Subaru-kun." Kizamaro explained.

"I'm sure she went right to bed. It's pretty late now and she's probably hungry." Gonta added.

Subaru nodded, but couldn't help but feel like that there was more to Luna's running off.

* * *

Subaru walked into the house and took a seat in the kitchen. The bus ride seemed so much longer after a big day.

"Well, that was eventful and fun."

"Why do you say that, War Rock?"

"I got to kick butt. Seriously, what is better than that?"

Subaru just glared as he sighed. "I should give Inchou a call..."

"Are you sure she'd even want to talk to you?"

Subaru thought back to what had happened only about 2 hours earlier. Placing his fingers to his lips, he couldn't help but feel somewhat warm inside, yet confused. "I might as well try." He said and with that, he began dialing the girl's number.

* * *

_'I wonder who that could be...'_ Luna thought to herself as she put her hair brush down and answered. "Hello?"

"Inchou! Hi, I wanted to see if you were okay an--"

"Look, that kiss was for Rockman-sama, not you. Okay? Does that answer your question? You should know that already anyway!" And with that, she hung up.

"Stupid..." Luna said softly to herself, letting a few tears fall. "Why can't I just be honest to myself...? Or most of all...at least to him...?

* * *

Subaru just stared as he hung up. He wasn't sure what to do, but felt somewhat hurt. "Maybe she was just really upset about something..." Subaru said softly to himself.

"Are you alright?" War Rock asked.

"I'm fine. She's right. I should've known that. Let's go to bed, War Rock."

"Subaru..."

* * *

Yay! This chapter is finally done. Yes, the ending was a little sad :( But don't worry, they'll make up soon enough...sort of. And yes, Solo doesn't talk much. That's just kind of the way he is so I didn't make him speak much at all. There will be several pairings featured in the story though as I haven't decided which to center on, so I hope you look forward to that. The only real sad part is I doubt any other chapter will be this long. XD


End file.
